


i loved you - an iwaoi angst

by tobiovsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiovsh/pseuds/tobiovsh
Summary: that feeling.because all he wanted to do was leave.leave the house,leave every hurtful thing he's encountered,leave the relationship,leave iwaizumi.________________________in short, a neglective iwaoi relationship where oikawa loses his patience and breaks up with him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43





	i loved you - an iwaoi angst

"o-oikawa, stop. dont you dare walk out that door. because when you do, you walk out of our relationship. so stop it, don't."

the male opening the door scoffed, stopping in his tracks.

he closed the door.

slowly, he faced iwaizumi, eyes swolen, heavy bags under them, his once-full-of-life eyes lifeless.

he had definitely lost weight, tons of weight, and if you were to compare this oikawa to the happy oikawa, you wouldnt have thought they were even the same person.

but thats what neglected love did to oikawa.

it broke him.

it broke him to the point, where he'd forgotten what happiness was, he'd forgotten how to smile, or to laugh, and to have fun.

and then he spoke.

his words lifeless, whispery. dead. hopeless.

"who says i havent already?" was the whispered but clear words that came out.

and then it all burst out.

words he'd been meaning to say but was too scared to.

afraid.

fearful.

terrified that if ever he were to let them out, he'd walk out on them.

but oikawa forgot that.

that feeling.

because all he wanted to do was leave.

leave the house,

leave every hurtful thing he's encountered,

leave the relationship,

leave iwaizumi.

"i dont wanna live like this," his words spoken slowly, quietly.

"i dont wanna live with a boyfriend that continuously insults me, neglects me, deprives me of the happiness that i know i deserve."

"i miss you. i miss my sweet 'iwa-chan' who'd shower me with kisses,"

his voice getting louder

louder but still steady

louder but still calm

"i miss being able to be with you without getting insulted, ridiculed, accused of cheating, hit."

"but you know, its partly my fault."

iwaizumi looked at oikawa.

"i shouldnt have been so blind to your charms that i didnt see the toxicity earlier, and had to have several people tell me."

"o-oikawa–" he stuttered, reaching out for him.

"iwaizumi, let me finish, let me do something for once."

iwaizumi's hand dropped. oikawa had never ever cut him off.

not once.

"i shouldve been aware of all of the red flags and- and now i know,"

his thoughts were racing,

wanting to be let out,

wanting iwaizumi to know his thoughts.

"i dont- i dont wanna be with you anymore," he started.

"i love you, but i dont wanna live this way anymore"

"we dont even act like a couple for fucks sake. im tired of being your punching bag, someone who you can just take out your anger on."

"im done." 

iwaizumi staggered towards him.

"n-no oikawa please, please baby! I'll change, I'll do anything for you, please dont leave me im begging you..."

he cried at his feet.

"no."

"people dont just change, and i've been with you long enought to know that you wont anymore."

his eyes watered.

"y-you said that you love me, so if you really do, let me go. please. because if you really loved me you'd let me leave."

tears fell down his cheek.

the first tears he'd let out that day.

but the last tears he'd ever let out for him.

for his so-called 'true love'.

BEEP BEEP

oikawa bent down, and gave iwaizumi an embrace,

the last one they'd share.

"that's mattsun and makki, im gonna be staying at theirs until im able to afford a place."

silence.

he stood back up, grabbing his bag, heading for the door.

"i loved you, iwaizumi hajime. thank you for the good memories, and for the love that you gave me,"

"sayonara."

and with that, iwaizumi watched as the man he'd grew to love and neglected walked out the door, and walked out of his life.

"sayonara, my love.

maybe, in another lifetime, I'll be the man you hoped i was, and we'd be happy together forever."

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone ! im tobiovsh - or yinni and this is my first work on a03 lol so plss dont bash me for bad writing oof.  
>  i hope you enjoyed the story !


End file.
